Memory Circuit
by p3paula
Summary: REWRITING THIS FIC   late hiatus notes.  Magdalene Order. Rosette lost her memories in an accident due to Aion. Find out how's she gonna replace them... Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Circuit**

**An accident at the Magdalene Order involving Aion forces Rosette to lose her memories. What are they going to do???**

**LOL….Don't have anything to do… Hope you like it…**

**

* * *

**

---Magdalene Order 9:00 AM Rosette's room----

Rosette wakes up and glances at the clock. Drat. It showed 9:00 am…._Sister Kate is going to kill me!!! _Rosette thought. _Late! Shit!_ As she looks around her room which was unusually dark, and while she rubs her eyes, a voice said, "Good morning, Rosette."

Rosette froze. She knew that voice. She had damn hated that voice. It was Aion.

_Oh shit! NO weapons! DRAT!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!! AION!!!! _Rosette thought.

Aion however said, "Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed????"

"What do you want????"

"I just wanted to visit you…"

In a split second, Rosette bolted out of her bed. She opened the door and screamed.

-------

Chrno, Az, Kate and Satella are at the cafeteria, wondering about Rosette. They were heading to the familiar corridor to Rosette's room. Suddenly, a scream pierced the silent atmosphere. It was a scream so familiar.

"ROSETTE!!!" Chrno exclaimed! He ran and the others followed.

---

Rosette was running. Crap! Her room was in the second floor. Aion suddenly pushed her causing her to trip. She screamed as Aion slowly pulled her.In a motion, she used her strength to counter Auion. She succeeded and straightened up again. She turned and Aion disappeared. As she turned to the other floor where the stairs were located, she saw Chrno, Az, Satella, Kate rushing. At that moment, Aion reappeared behind Rosette.

"AION!!!!" Chrno shouted as the others gasped!!!

Rosette turned but the moment she did, Aion had this sword which he thrusted at Rosette. It hit first he clock. With the force Aion exerted, Rosette was pushed off the floor and fell to the ground floor. Her eyes widened in shock as the clocked detached from her necklace. She landed with a loud thud as the same time the clock did. But instead, the clock, SHATTERED!!!

Aion laughed and vanished, Chrno however went to Rosette's side. He was shocked.

The clock lay in a million pieces, broken. Rosette was there, wounded and blood pooling on the once cream colored floor. Others reached Rosette too and was shocked.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy guys… I need the suspense. Review… Hope yah enjoyed this…. Buh bye...**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!**

_And sure….. I, p3paula is back….. yeah! ^^_

_Demo… first of all.. I'm sorry for being a great, knucklehead-type, lazy person who haven't updated in about 15 months… sorry… It's just….. well.. you see.. school is the friggin reason….. And... account of my lack of creative ideas... And the dead-writer syndrome... (when you just can't write.... ^^) I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!_

* * *

**Awwww…..**

**Don't hate me guys..**

**If you do hate me…. Well… You've already been avenged…..**

---The third year has passed.. It's the main reason I wasn't up here around….. The junior year has a reputation in our school as to being the hardest year EVER! And… ZOMFG! It has just ENDED!!!!

---My friends are in a major dilemma… That I am in the middle of two warring sides…. (don't ask!)

---I screwed the curfew (7 pm at the house already) for like 10 times these last 3 months…

---I am faced with the possibility of being unable to come to an ANIME CON!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! T_____T

---God and I haven't talked soo long….

---I am hiatus on all my internet accounts… -sigh-

* * *

Well… Yeah… O.o

**Sorry!!!! T__T**

Anyway, I give a **solemn oath** of **accomplishing my writer life**…. Since, I survived a hell-like year.

**I PROMISE TO WRITE AGAIN!!!**

This is my rebirth!!!!

I hope you understand…

All those past months…. :D

-mwah!-

LOVE YAH MUCH!!!

xXp3paulaXx

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

**!!Story stats…..!!**

----**A Friend of the Past**

_Gomen… Demo.. I feel that I have to rewrite this. I'll repost a new story. Waha…_

_Honto ni gomen nasai!_

_-sweatdrop-_

_Demo…. I STILL AM HITSUHINA FAN!!!!_

_^___^_

_Ashi-nee will be back.. Net time._

_Meow! PROMISE!!!!!_

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

----**Memory Circuit**

_Now this one is a major prob….._

_I had lost my story guide for this one,…_

_Sorry…_

_I'll try to remake the idea…_

_But I won't delete this yet…_

_The plot shall flow again.._

_But not now….. XD_

----**Know Your CC Stars**

_Ne…_

_Don't push your luck…._

_Just check later…_

_I have prepared the next chap here…._

_Mwah mwah!!!_

_It's AZZY's turn!!!!!_

* * *

**So… I won't let go of my responsibilities…**

**See you around soon….**

**^___^**

**-summer time!-**

**Ja mata!**

**xXp3paulaXx**


	3. again another AN

_It's been 2 and a half years since I last took notice of Chrono Crusade._

_Frankly I re-watched it last week. And I can't help but feel injustice that I abandoned this..._

_**[okay i abandoned writing... so... yeaaaaaah]**_

_I'll try to rewrite and tweak this fic again..._

_I owe Chrono and Rosettte that much..._

* * *

same intro... but same intention.. I WILL ALSO REWRITE THIS...

and hopefully finish it... XD

* * *

so again...

I'm asking for forgiveness for those who took notice of this fic before...

And I'm going to try relearn my way in this art of writing... XD

see yaaaah~!

_REINCARNATIOOOOON.. here I gooooo XD  
_


End file.
